The RedHooded Assassin
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A mysterious assassin is causing a murder spree targetting werewolves, and Sherwood is accussed of committing the murder. Riza and Reiri are sent to investigate the murders and to clear Sherwood's name, but soon found the attacker who is more than she is.


**Red Hooded Assassin**

Okay…after getting a request…I'm going to do a Riza x Reiri pairing, but bear in mind that this isn't a yuri fic, but more of an action-oriented story inspired by their team up in the manga and anime where they worked together to save Hiro from Kiniski (manga) / Duke Dracul (anime).

**-x-**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

**-x-**

**Monster Kingdom…**

At a village, a werewolf family of four are settling down at the living room after dinner and they appeared to be a simple, yet happy family, and they're much like Riza as they are half-breeds and cannot assume full werewolf forms yet they are still accepted into the monster society and things are peaceful here, except watching TV where they saw a news about another family of werewolves being massacred.

Papa Wolf: "Okay, kids…this is an order from me…no coming out at night…until the killer is caught…"

Mama Wolf: "That's right…it seems that someone is targeting werewolves…"

Son Wolf: "Aw…for how long…?"

Daughter Wolf: "When will it be safe to come out at night?"

At that moment, a hail of gunfire blasts through the house and riddled everything with high-powered bullets, shattering the windows and ripped holes on the concrete walls and wooden doors, and even hit the appliances with reckless abandon, hitting everything it touches, and spared no one, even with innocent lives. This has been the 13th time that an assault struck the Monster Kingdom's werewolf society but this time guards are there on time and saw the killer, but they couldn't get a clear look as it is wearing a hooded cloak, but then one of the guards was able to see the killer up-front, and the face.

"That's…that's…it can't be…!"

Before the guard was able to tell, the killer threw grenades at them and exploded, but when the smoke cleared, the killer is gone, and al that is left are bodies of the werewolf family and the guards who managed to shield themselves from the grenade blast. They are at lost of words after of the guards told them what he saw, and they had no choice but to report this matter to the King.

**-x-**

**A week later…**

Sherwood came to Hime's mansion upon being invited by Hime to celebrate Sawawa's birthday, and to her delight, Sherwood is drooling a the food Sawawa made and she immediately sat on the chair to wait for her food to be served as Riza grabbed her plate to wait for the food to be served. Hime smiled as she greeted her maid politely.

"Happy birthday, Sawawa."

"Thank you, Mistress Lilliane…"

Hiro is also smiling as he is glad that Sawawa is safe from harm and nothing bad happened to her throughout the times since he became Hime's Blood Warrior. As the minutes passed by, the feast went well as everyone is while Reiri and Riza are having a tug-of-war over the tomato sauce as the teen vampire is holding a straw to consume it while Riza wanted the tomato sauce to add her food's flavoring, but then Flandre came and whispered to Hime, which made her look serious.

"Fuga…"

"The Royal Guards from the Monster Kingdom?"

"Fuga-Fuga…"

"They came to find Sherwood?"

"Fuga-Fuga-Fuga…"

"Very well…everyone…listen up…"

Everyone went silent moments later after being told and Sherwood wondered why the Monster Kingdom would want with her so she and Hime went to the door to answer. There the leader of the guards told Hime that Sherwood is arrested for the murders of several werewolf families and that one of the guards who responded to last week's incident said that he has a positive identification that Sherwood committed the crimes.

"Eh? Seriously? I've been here in Sasanagi ever since! How can I be there when I'm always at my sister's mansion? Even Francesca and my Blood Warriors are with me the entire time!"

"I'm sorry, Princess Sherwood…but an eyewitness said that he is sure that it was you who committed the massacres…we have no choice but to arrest you…you have the right to remain silent…anything you use will be used against you…please do not resist…"

"Wait…can you give us a bit of more time…I'd like to…"

"My apologies, Princess Lilliane…we are just following orders…we were strictly ordered to bring her in…you may follow us if you wish…but we have pending order…Princess Sherwood…my apologies…men…chain her…"

"Eh?"

The Royal Guards bind her wrists and ankles with chains and carried her away inside a carriage and flew off. Lilliane is suspicious as to how and why Sherwood is implicated in a murder spree and wondered who would try and frame her. After a few minutes of thinking, she came up with something and glances at Riza and Reiri, giving them strict instructions.

"Riza…Reiri…you two go ahead…follow the carriage and see what is happening…find out why Sherwood is accused of murder…I will follow you shortly once I get things here in order…take Francesca and her Blood Warriors with you…and contact Keziah and have him ask Emil for assistance…her Blood Warriors will be needing the Flame of Life since Sherwood would be locked up…"

"Okay…got it…"

And so Riza's camp left immediately for the monster Kingdom leaving Hime, Hiro and Flandre behind ad the Blood Warrior wondered why he and Hime are waiting here as she told him that she sensed that someone has set her up or that this is a case of mistaken identity, which the 2nd princess thinks of the latter, seeing that this may be a more sensible theory knowing that Sherwood is not capable of fighting and wielding weapons.

"So you think there is someone who resembles Sherwood…?"

"Most likely…though the face is seen…the eyewitness said that the killer's dress resembled Sherwood, but wearing a red, hooded cloak…it doesn't necessarily mean that Sherwood is the suspect. The guards jumped to conclusions and now the suspect, if there really is one, will make her move and might take advantage…"

At this moment, several gunshots were fired and bullets pumped through the walls and Hiro pulled Hime down to the floor protecting her amid being hit by the bullets. Both Hiro and Hime recalled what the Royal Guards told them earlier about the killer using high-powered weapons and they wondered if the killer is outside the mansion.

"Hime…do you think…?"

"We wait for the right time…until then…we stay down…"

**-x-**

Inside the carriage, a chain-bound Sherwood demanded why she must be restrained as she states that she is willing to come, yet the guard apologetically told her they were following orders, and that they were informed that she is deemed "armed and dangerous", which she finds it absurd, and demanded that she be given rights, but the guard stood his ground while the other guard puts a tape on Sherwood's mouth for "added security".

Not far behind, another carriage is following the other in a quite distance, and inside are Francesca, the three panda Blood Warriors, Riza, and Reiri. They are told to follow Sherwood and see how the trial would be carried out as well as to find out if she is framed, or a victim in a case of mistaken identity. Riza is intending to head towards the crime scene to use her enhanced senses to figure out if Sherwood's scent is there or not while Reiri will use her bat familiars to scout certain key areas just in case.

"Francesca…you heard what Hime said…go to Emil and take the pandas with you once the trial's been adjourned…the pandas won't survive without a "Flame of Life" since Sherwood is likely not allowed to be given access to her blood Warriors…"

"Fuga…"

"Do you think it's wise to leave Hiro and Hime behind…?"

"Relax, Reiri…Flandre's there…"

"Well…they might plan to make out there without us knowing…"

"Just stick to Hime's orders, you hentai…"

"Aw…I was planning to see Hime play with Hiro's birdie…"

"REIRI!"

The group proceeded to follow the carriage where Sherwood is being taken, unaware that Hime is already being under attacked by gun-totting assassins with Hiro defending her.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hope you reads like my new fic…and I hope you're not disappointed by this unusual pairing not having some romantic hints…I prefer straight pairings…in the case of the two ladies…teaming up for a mission is as far as I can go…

Next chapter will be action-oriented as Hime and Hiro took on the assassins while the others arrived at the Monster Kingdom where the gang will split up to observe Sherwood's prosecution while Riza searches for clues on land and Reiri by air…


End file.
